


Random Scene 1

by Lenna_z



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Hurt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: “Stop being so stubborn before you bleed to death!”Virgil / Kayo in the background.
Kudos: 8





	Random Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From This Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727848) by @Janetm74. 



> When I read @Janetm74's reblog on Tumblr, this scene came to mind. Again I couldn’t get it out of my mind and here we are again.
> 
> Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t have Thunderbirds Are Go or characters.
> 
> I hope you like this.

_Hurt… God why did it hurt all over? His ear was ringing and oww head…_ He barely opened his eyes and instantly closed again. _There was too much light._

_“Try to remember! Come on try to remember, Scott!”_

He remembered his house, his family, his work but… “Arghh…” His head was empty… Nothing… He tried to open his eyes again. His headache got stronger. He tried to put one hand on his head. His glove was torn. His hands were covered with scratches. Yet they were functional.

He squinted his eyes and tried to look around. The figure on the floor was the first thing that caught his attention. Yet his vision was not perfect. Someone who needed help, he should go to him. From what he saw, it wasn’t good if that figure didn’t move.

The second thing that caught his attention was a shadow and bright orange lights. Bright orange light? No, flames? Was he here on a rescue mission? Okay, his vision was clear and now he had to go to that figure.

Even small movements hurt so bad but had to move.

“Ingh..” Crawled closer with painful moans. The closer he got to the figure, the more pronounced his profile was. Yeah, probably a man.

Noticed that he was wearing blue like his IR outfit. And a green line… maybe a sash? Wait what?! “V-ir… -gil?”

He felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest. The scratches on his hands were getting deeper the faster he got, and he was sure he’d inflicted new wounds on his knees. But he didn’t care, _he was supposed to reach his brother._

“Ha-h… Vir-gil…?”

He didn’t know if was adrenaline or something but his vision was better. His eyes were so good that he could see the cuts on his brother’s face. When he realize that his blue outfit is mixing with red…

“C-… come on, Virg…”

When he finally came to his, he desperately put his hand on his neck. A little relieved when he felt his pulse when Virgil began to wake up.

“Mm-h… k-kay…”

He noticed the blood flowing in his right ear. He was bleeding from one of the two holes in his stomach. The other had an object. It looked like shrapnel… “Yeah, yeah… you’ll be okay, Vir-gil”

And he had burns. He was supposed to stop him bleeding first. But his brother was constantly trying to move. His face wrinkled in pain when he pressed his wound to stop the bleeding.

“Sc-sc..tt…”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and spoke. “Stop being so stubborn before you bleed to death!”

“But-hh…”

God, he never thought of himself. “Nope! Virg-”

“Kay!…”

What? _Kay!?…_ And he remembered. Virgil and he had come to rescue the people who were trapped in a building that was about to collapse. With Thunderbird 1. As John said, they were trapped behind a falling piece. It was a classic rescue until John spotted a bomb. Kayo had gotten into the danger zone _very quickly._ GDF was informed about the bomb but there were still people inside. All three were leaving the building, along with the last few people.

When they finally got out of the building, Virgil realized that Kayo was not with them.

While waiting for his lover to leave the building he called out to her… “ _Kay!?…”_

Then a terrible voice filled your ears and everything went black. Hurriedly tried to look back. This gave him more headaches but ignored the pain. He saw Thunderbird 1 and her sister’s Thunderbird S was right next to her own bird. He saw the people they saved at the last minute. Some were coming running to them.

He looked again at the building in flames. Virgil and he was injured in the explosion. They had left the building and Kayo was just behind them. But she wasn’t here right now.

Damn how he would tell his wounded brother that his lover is still in flames? And then awareness hit him, his brother already knew that… From the beginning…

He and his brother left a building that was about to explode and collapse at the last moment. The woman she loved as much as her sister and also her brother’s lover were still in that building.

“Rena!” A worried woman heard the voice. He turned his face to a woman. Next to her was a man who looked just as worried as she was. She looked at Scott with tears. “My daughter… She was with the lady inside… They… They got out of there, right?”


End file.
